Adventures in Time Travel
by asuka02redeva
Summary: *Spin off to Adventures in Espionage* They were so close to completing their mission, they were almost home free, so why were they now the captives of the Third Hokage and his genin? SasuSaku


Author's Note: Welcome to the spin off in the Adventures Series. First was "Adventures in Babysitting" then a holiday special _"_Adventures in Christmas" and lastly "Adventures in Espionage", so I would advise reading those first because this takes place right during Espionage.

Looks like Sasuke and Sakura hit a little bump in the road on their way to complete their mission…

NNN

**Adventures in Time Traveling: They Should Put a Warning Label on These Things**

NNN

Sakura stood nearly in shock at the sudden turn of events. Standing before them was a face they would recognize anywhere, for it had been in their text books at the academy and later, a much older version would be imprinted into their minds—the Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sasuke hadn't eased the hold on the hilt of his katana, after all, he too was a bit, (because Uchiha's aren't afflicted with bouts of shock), taken aback. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of situation they had landed themselves in. On one hand they were dressed in Kirigakure garb, his hitai-ate was like a painted target, and on the other hand, he wasn't certain where Kirigakure and Leaf's relations stood at this point in time.

Sakura's mind was running toward the same conclusion. She was left wondering if this was really a time jutsu, a form of genjutsu, or a really big setback. One thing was for sure, they would have to choose their words very carefully.

The medic sighed and made a seal, "Release!" Her sigh turned into a deflated mumble, "Oh dear…"

The Uchiha wasn't going to sigh, outwardly, but he did make a mental note that since it wasn't a genjutsu they were probably going to proceed cautiously.

"Did she really just try a release?" came an angry female voice from behind them, "Sensei, what's with these two?"

"Maybe they ended up here on accident?" offered a white haired boy with a large smile plastered on his face.

"You think of that all by yourself?" remarked the boy with the long hair and look of annoyance.

"Well we're just going to ask them," suggested Sarutobi with an inquisitive expression, "I'd say you didn't mean to fall into our camp, am I right?"

"You have no idea," mumbled Sakura, "What I mean to say is, where is _here_?"

"You are on the border of the Grass and the Leaf," he pleasantly replied, things had been getting a little dull with such an easy mission accomplished.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a _'What the hell?' _expression, and the shinobi merely shook his head…great…he had nothing…

"Sooo…" commented the miniature version of Naruto's master, smiling at Sakura, "are you royalty?"

"Yes, I am hime to one of the villages in Kirigakure," she began, hearing the female scoff and something about _flirting_ mentioned. Sakura would take it, hell, Jiraiya was the only one not pointing a kunai at her or her companion.

She blinked at the hand extended to her and heard the Uchiha _tsk _as she took hold of Jiraiya's hand and allowed for him to help her up. It seemed like remaining calm and willingly answering their questions was the proper way to proceed. She knew deep down that Sasuke realized this wasn't a fight they had any possibility of winning.

"Thank you," she nodded in appreciation, watching as Sasuke slowly stood and brushed herself off.

Orochimaru looked bored, Tsunade looked grumpy, Jiraiya looked pleased and Sarutobi looked as though he had nothing better to do to pass the time.

"Jiraiya!" scolded Tsunade her fists clenching, "You baka! What if she had attacked you?!"

"She wasn't going to attack me," he replied with a toothy grin, "I have a good sense when it comes to pretty girls!"

Sakura couldn't help but think, _'Oh…so he was always a pervert?'_

The Uchiha tried not to bristle at the fact that Orochimaru was so close by. He wondered how the future would be altered if he were to kill the bastard right here and now. It was tempting…

"So you admit that you were flirting?!" grumbled the angry blonde.

"Not like I could flirt with a flat chested girl like you!" was his all mighty comeback.

Sakura could see the sparks flying between the two, and not the kind of spark that ignites love. She sighed, these two were hopeless.

Sarutobi scratched his chin in thought, "Why don't you just ignore those two for now. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi and you are?"

The posing hime bowed her head in respect, "I am Hayagashi Sumiko, and this," she motioned to her companion, "is my bodyguard Sagara Satoshi."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were the product of a jutsu gone wrong. You're a little ways from home," reasoned the squad captain.

Sakura nodded, it sounded good so far, no reason to worry…

"On the other hand," there was a pause in his voice that didn't settle with the girl, "our last client was trying to avoid water assassins. Hmmm…"

Tsunade and Jiraiya had stopped bickering long enough to hear their sensei's reasoning.

"So they're here to pay us back for escorting our client safely to Grass?" questioned Tsunade, she looked a little eager to hit something, perhaps something other than Jiraiya.

Sakura gulped, she'd been on the receiving end of those fists during her training. Sasuke was watching Orochimaru, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the pair.

"They could be who they say they are," suggested Orochimaru, "or they could be the perfect assassins, hoping to catch us off guard with their story. We could always test their skills."

The Uchiha pulled the blade from its sheath before Sakura could react, "Do you want to test that theory?" He sounded deadly serious, even without the sharingan, his eyes were full of intent.

A drawn out whistle came from Sarutobi at the speed from their uninvited guest. Jiraiya blinked, torn between wanting to watch Orochimaru get a butt kicking or helping out his teammate while Tsunade looked ready to jump in.

"Sensei, I'd like to test my skills against this guy," commented Orochimaru with a smirk, "He's got a strong chakra pattern; it would make for an interesting fight to see what he can do."

Sakura wanted nothing more than to watch Sasuke wipe that smirk off of Orochimaru's face, but if they could avoid fighting, they needed to do so. In the heat of battle, even a brilliant shinobi like Sasuke, could use something that the Leaf ninja could ascertain as being from the village. The sharingan would be a dead giveaway, and if exhorted, the medic was certain that his eyes would active on their own.

She placed her hand on his arm and watched as he jerked his head before meeting her eyes. A silent conversation was held as emerald clashed with onyx. The Uchiha begrudgingly complied with her request and lowered the blade, much to Orochimaru's disappointment.

"It's a shame you're bound to the orders of this girl," taunted the snake with an accompanying smile, "Looks like she doesn't let you have any fun."

Sakura couldn't resist, leaning forward and looking right into Orochimaru's eyes she stated, "Believe me, you wouldn't like the kind of fun he'd give you."

Sarutobi decided to intervene, "Alright kids, you've made your point. Look it's going to be nightfall soon, we can talk more tonight and decide what it is we're going to do with our uninvited guests."

Sasuke turned his attention to the squad's captain, "Are we your captives?"

"For now, I would say we have no choice but to have you return to the Leaf village with us," he quickly added, having noticed their apprehension, "I assure you, we will treat you well."

Jiraiya decided to take advantage of the situation, "Sumiko-hime? Can I call you, Sumiko-hime?"

Well he kind of just did, didn't he?

She nodded and he seemed to beam, "You can sit by me, we were just starting dinner. I'm sure it isn't nearly as good as the stuff you have at home but—

Sakura's eyes seemed to soften, he reminded her a lot of Naruto, and she couldn't help but wonder how he was faring. She noticed that Tsunade's younger self was even more hot tempered than her current—how was that even possible?

"Sensei, what's the meaning of this?!" she fumed, watching as her sensei merely held up a hand in his defense, "At least take the katana from the guard!"

Sarutobi grimaced at her yelling, "Well, you see…there's just something about these two that makes me think I don't have to worry about that."

Tsunade's jaw nearly dropped before throwing her hands up and looking to the only remaining member of her team Orochimaru (Jiraiya was off at the camp fire with the so-called hime and her bodyguard). Orochimaru shook his head but he wasn't dejected,

"If they pose a problem it could be fun."

The female blonde clenched her fists—she was surrounded by idiots or something! Sparing a glance at Jiraiya she fumed, believing he'd be the first to be killed in his sleep.

NNN

Jiraiya had introduced himself to them and was currently sitting on the ground, watching as their sensei prepared something for dinner.

"I hope it's edible," he murmured, "Sensei's not much of a cook."

They'd had some pretty lousy meals as genin with Kakashi. It must be a prerequisite in order to be a sensei—poor culinary skills a must. Sakura was pretty sure they would have starved if it hadn't been for her volunteering. If the smell was any indication, they were in for a real treat.

"What is he cooking?" whispered Sakura to Jiraiya.

"He may be attempting to cook miso…or he may just be boiling water at this point," he replied with a shrug.

"Can she cook?" inquired the medic with a glance toward her future shishou.

Jiraiya burst out laughing, "Ha! Tsunade can't cook, it's more toxic than Sensei's!"

Both the medic and the Uchiha leaned to the right to avoid the bag that slammed into the white haired boy's face. Sakura cringed, that was going to leave a mark, and he wouldn't know it until he woke up.

NNN

Dinner had been quite bad, a watery broth and misshaped vegetables, but it was more than either of them had consumed in the last day. Seeing as they were now prisoners, because let's not beat around the bush, they were lucky they had gotten that.

The discussion had been questions regarding how they had come to land in the leaf ninja's camp. They decided to only give as much information as was necessary to avoid any complicated questions—they still didn't know if this was some sort of a trap.

"You stepped into an enemy's jutsu?" questioned Sarutobi, the fire's glow casting shadows on his face.

"Yes, we had almost completed our mission and then we were here," replied the posing hime.

"We're not sure what activated the jutsu, but we need to find a way back to Kirigakure," informed her bodyguard.

Jiraiya looked interested, even Tsunade's demeanor had changed a bit.

"A hime versed in medical ninjutsu," commented Tsunade, "I thought you'd just be a royal brat."

Sakura grinned, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Orochimaru's gaze was still unsettling—even at a young age, the pair realized, he was intently studying those around him.

NNN

They sat back to back supporting one another's weight in the moonlight.

"Are you tired?" asked the female.

"Aa," was his honest reply.

She nodded, "Me too…but is it safe to fall asleep?"

"I don't think that they're going to pull anything," remarked the Uchiha, "they would have done it already."

It felt strange that they had to second guess their future hokage—er—hokages to be correct, and Jiraiya was an important part of Naruto's life. Orochimaru had been an important part of Sasuke's life but for different reasons.

"You should sleep first," whispered the medic, "you can't be one hundred percent yet."

He really hated it when she noticed hindrances. She smiled, feeling that he was annoyed at her observation.

Reaching back and resting her hand on top of his she continued, "I wish you could have fought Orochimaru, it would have been nice to wipe that smug look off his face."

He could feel her chakra starting to flow into his tired muscles, it was relaxing and coaxing him to rest.

NNN

Jiraiya let out a sigh, "Man….why don't you ever do that for me, Tsunade?"

Tsunade scoffed, "You don't deserve it, baka," upon further observation she believed to have broken his nose with the bag earlier, "You'd probably try something perverted."

"No, I wouldn't," he tried to sound serious but the nasally sounding words didn't do much for his case. "Look, I'll sit on my hands."

The blonde arched an eyebrow watching as he made good on his words. With a growl she placed her hand over his nose and allowed for her chakra to appear.

NNN

Sakura didn't miss much, not the stars in the sky, the tilt of the Uchiha's body into hers as he slept, or her future shishou tending to Jiraiya. She had a pretty good inkling how Tsunade's future self-felt about the toad sage.

NNN

Night one has started….please review.


End file.
